


Transplanting

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And yet, Demon AU, M/M, Porn Without Plot, corn puns, farmer au, if you catch my drift, man bits touch, ploughing the land, some food play, somehow some plot got in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Gabriel heads to Indiana for his yearly trip to the Morrison Farm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ora (Finale) and their fic "Cornshucking." If ya'll haven't read it please for the love of god do! It's great! https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836879/chapters/22080137

 

 

**Transplanting**

 

Late in the fall, Gabe took a weekend vacation to Indiana. It was a familiar ritual. He’d get to the farm and find it decked out for Halloween. There was a petting zoo, pony rides, a pumpkin patch, a farmers market. The Morrison Farm Fall Festival drew people from all across the state, even neighboring states, for the festivities. 

 

And if a few people never came out of the corn maze, no one seemed to notice. 

 

The maze was the biggest attraction every year. The stalks reached up a dozen feet into the air, thick and lush, a bumper crop. A large, plywood “gate” stood sentinel at the entrance. Its black and orange painted letters proclaimed it was the biggest corn maze in the world. It only helped its reputation that year after year, it was reported to be the most challenging maze anyone had ever encountered. Little did the hundreds of people who went in over the three day fall festival know that they only left the maze if Jack willed it. 

 

And that’s why Gabe was here. To make sure everyone got out alive. He bypassed the farm house. Jack turned it into one of the most spectacular haunted houses every year, with amazingly realistic blood, inexplicable cold spots, and screams that only people in certain rooms could hear. But all that made for bad sleeping arrangements. A couple hundred yards away from the noise and bustle of the festival, was a small guest house. 

 

Before Gabe could knock, the door opened. The small cottage burst with Harvest and Halloween decorations. Carved pumpkins, decorative gourds, handmade bed sheet and wire ghosts, and so many fall leaves it looked like the scene of a tree murder.

 

“Gabriel.” The deep voice was like a siren song, hooking Gabe beyond all hope of escape. 

 

Gabe walked into the cottage and let his bag drop to the floor, door closing on its own behind him. Jack emerged from the kitchen and stole Gabe’s breath. The well-worn blue jeans hugged a plump, firm ass. He wore a tight, flannel shirt covered by a small, white apron with a pattern of corn cobs printed on it. Smudges of flour dotted the apron and Jack’s sun-kissed face. He smiled, cheeks dimpling. 

 

“You made it.” The too-blue eyes sparkled, a golden sheen flashing across them briefly.

 

“I always make it,” Gabe rumbled, crossing the distance between them. 

 

Jack made no move to get away as Gabe crowded him against the nearest wall. Those too-blue eyes looked deep into Gabe’s as the plush lips quirked. Gabe reached up, rubbing a smear of flour away from Jack’s cheek with his thumb. 

 

“Didn’t expect you for a few hours yet,” Jack said, his voice dropping to a husky pur. “Dinner isn’t ready.”

 

Gabe smirked. “Then I guess we have some time to kill.” He leaned in.

 

Jack put a finger to Gabe’s lips and stopped him, coy smile on his lips and mirth dancing in his eyes. 

 

“Save that for later,” he purred. 

 

Gabe opened his mouth, running his tongue along the finger before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it for a moment. Jack moaned, shifting against Gabe, rolling his hips against his thigh. 

 

“Why not now?” Gabe asked. He’d waited all year for this.

 

“Naughty boy,” Jack growled, leaning forward and biting Gabe’s earlobe. 

 

Gabe hissed softly. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

 

Jack tugged on the captive ear before letting it go. He put his hands on Gabe’s chest and shoved him back. Gabe stumbled, back hitting the counter of the island that separated the kitchen from the living room. Jack pulled the strings of his apron and it fell away to pool at his feet. 

 

“I suppose if someone can’t wait.” He walked out the front door, crooking a finger at Gabe and winking as he disappeared. 

 

Gabe shoved himself off the island and hurried to catch up. There was no mistaking the way Jack had gone. His shirt lay discarded a few feet away. A little further, his pants lay on the verge of the field. And hanging off an ear of corn, was a blue g-string. Gabe hurried into the stocks, shedding his clothes as he went. 

 

The moment the outside world vanished behind the swaying stalks and he was completely vulnerable, Jack struck. 

 

Gabe hit the dirt with a heavy weight on his abs holding him down. Before he could even get his bearings, his shoulders were pinned by a grip too strong to be human. Gabe relaxed and the grip went from crushing to tender. He opened his eyes to find the sapphire and gold eyes that he always saw in his dreams looking into his. 

 

Jack straddled him, naked, his sun-tanned skin practically glowing in the evening light, golden hair haloing his head. “Missed you,” he whispered, fingers brushing down Gabe’s body. 

 

“Missed you too.” Gabe reached up, grabbed a fistful of golden hair and pulled Jack down into a sloppy kiss. 

 

Jack licked into Gabe’s mouth, claiming him with his tongue. His nails raked down Gabe’s chest, marking him. Just when Gabe thought Jack would steal the air from his lungs, Jack broke their kiss. 

 

“Keep me happy,” Jack proclaimed, “and I’ll have no need to eat anyone.” 

 

That was their deal. A deal Gabe was more than happy to fulfill. He pulled Jack down into another kiss. Jack surged forward, forcing Gabe back to the earth with tongue and lips and the sheer force of his need. Gabe reached up, trying to touch, to soothe. Jack forced Gabe’s hand back to the ground. Before Gabe could adjust, cold roots wrapped around his wrist, keeping his arm in place. 

 

“Jack.” He meant it to sound like a warning, but he couldn’t even convince himself that was his intent with the way his voice broke, making it sound more like a plea. 

 

Jack turned his face to one side, batting his long eyelashes, and smirking. “Yes, Gabriel?” Roots wrapped around Gabe’s ankles and pulled his legs flat along the ground. “Do you have something to say?” 

 

Gabe’s last free limb was captured and pinned in the loamy earth. Prone and restrained, he should have been terrified. There was an ancient part of his brain that shouted something about danger and being prey. But there was a much more convincing part of his brain that screamed for all pleasures those cornflower-blue eyes promised. He smirked up at Jack. 

 

“You’re a kinky corn demon, have I told you that?” 

 

Jack leaned down, eyes alight with mischief. “Only as kinky as my  _ cornsort _ .”

 

Gabe groaned. If his hands were free, he would have facepalmed. “Jack,” he lamented. “Why do you always have to ruin the mood with your corn puns?” 

 

Jack lifted his chin and put on a haughty pout. “I’ve had literal ages to come up with these, now that I finally have someone to share them with, I’m not about to let them go to waste.” 

 

Gabe chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t know why I keep coming back when I’m constantly subjected to terrible humor.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps I can subject you to something more accommodating,” Jack purred. “Or maybe subjugate you….” 

 

Gabe licked his lips as he strained against his bindings to no avail. Not that he wanted to get free, but Jack loved it when he struggled. 

 

“Would you like that?” Jack whispered, adjusting his legs so his knees pressed against Gabe’s sides and his ass hovered over his cock. He leaned down, kissing Gabe’s throat, letting the flat of his tongue press against the throbbing artery. “Big, strong, soldier, held captive by a demon.” 

 

Gabe moaned, lifting his hips. His cock slid along the cleft between the globes of Jack’s ass. 

 

“Hmm, you  _ do _ like the idea of the Blackwatch Commander helpless and at my mercy.” 

 

Gabe bit his lip and nodded. “Jack, please!” He bucked his hips for emphasis. 

 

“When I say so,” Jack said, running his hands down Gabe’s chest, letting his nails scrape along his skin. “Your fate is in my hands.” 

 

Gabe let his head drop to the dirt as Jack flicked his nipples. “Fuck!”

 

“That’s what I intend to do,” Jack said, smoothly, fingers pinching the pebbled nubs and rolling them. 

 

Gabe sucked in a breath. Damn him, that felt so good. His cock throbbed between Jack’s cheeks, beads of precum already dribbling out of him. 

 

“An eager sacrifice,” Jack murmured, licking at one abused nipple, then the other. “Be patient.” 

 

“Want you,” Gabe huffed, twisting, trying to get some friction where he needed it most. 

 

Jack reached behind him, running his hand up and down the length of Gabe’s shaft. “Who’s in charge here? You or I?” 

 

“You!” Gabe gasped as Jack cupped his balls and gave him a repremading squeeze. 

 

“That’s a good  cornsort,” Jack praised. His touch softened and slid up the shaft again. “Have you been good and saved your seed for me?” 

 

Gabe nodded, squeezing his eyes closed and concentrating on not blowing his load with just a few touches. No matter how tempting cuming all over Jack’s ass was. 

 

“So loyal.” Jack rubbed the slit with his thumb, making Gabe moan louder. “You shall be rewarded.”

 

Gabe sucked in a sharp breath when the head of his cock was swallowed up in a tight heat that sent his mind spinning. Jack moaned softly, almost more a sigh of relief. Gabe opened his eyes. Jack towered above him, the sun-kissed skin glowed a soft gold. He smiled, running his hands down his chest, pressing his pecs together for a moment before running his fingers down his washboard abs. Gabe licked his lips, out of his mind already just watching Jack slowly sink down. 

 

“Shh,” Jack soothed, his hands sliding up and down his own thighs, drawing Gabe’s attention to the erection that nudged against Jack’s abdomen. “Shh, Gabriel.” He sank all the way down with one final push, spearing himself open. 

 

Gabe groaned, hips trying to thrust up, but Jack kept them pinned. God, he was gorgeous. Gabe couldn’t take his eyes off him as Jack slowly rolled his hips. 

 

“Please,” he moaned. 

 

“Please what?” Jack asked, eyes half-lidded. 

 

“Please, let me love you.” 

 

Jack smiled, relieving too sharp teeth. Before Gabe could plead again, Jack rammed his hips down. Gabe moaned, straining against the roots holding him. 

 

“Yes,” Jack groaned, lifting himself up, nearly all the way off Gabe’s cock before sliding back down and squeezing. “Love me, Gabriel.” 

 

Gabe obeyed the order, thrusting in time with Jack, moaning with him. Every third stroke Jack allowed him just enough room to angle his hips just right. On those strokes, Jack cried out. Gabe angled for more, striking the spot that made the demon come undone. He watched, mesmerized, as Jack lost himself. Those powerful hands stroked up and down his chest, pinching his nipples, turning them a delectable shade of abused pink. They rubbed at his flexing abs, dipping down to run through the cornsilk-soft hair below his navel. Gabe could watch him forever and feel it wasn’t enough time to appreciate the perfection. 

 

“Gabriel!” Jack moaned. His hands searched for and found Gabe’s pecs. He grabbed him, hunching over, panting. When the too-blue eyes opened and caught Gabe’s gaze, he knew Jack was more than close. 

 

“Let go,” Gabe moaned, slowing his strokes down to draw out the moment. “I want to watch.” 

 

Jack eyelids fluttered closed. “Yes.” He bucked his hips again, trying to get Gabe back to their brutal pace. “Want to watch what you—” He whimpered as Gabe pressed the head of his cock against the sweet spot. “What you do to me!” 

 

“Jack.” Gabe thrust again and Jack wailed like a cat in heat. “Cum for me.” 

 

Jack tossed his head back, golden hair catching the light and shining like a halo. He arched his back, both hands grabbing onto Gabe’s hips, pressing his pecs together and forward. If Gabe had been free, he would have smashed his face into that pillow of flesh and never come up for air. God, Jack knew what he wanted better than even Gabe himself. 

 

With a strangled cry, Jack shot his load. Cum splattered on Gabe’s chest, his abs. It dribbled down Jack’s belly as he fucked himself through his orgasm, dick dribbling out a few more spurts. 

 

“Gabriel!” Jack hunched, hands on either side of Gabe’s head, panting, looking completely debauched. 

 

“You look so good like this,” Gabe praised. “Only way it could be better is if you were covered in my cum.”

 

Jack lifted his head and smiled. “I rather like you covered in mine.” He reached out, running his fingers over Gabe’s abs. “You didn’t cum. Let me fix that.”

 

“No.”

 

Jack lowered his eyes, turning his face away almost demurely into his shoulder. Fuck. He knew exactly what he was doing. Gabe bit his lip, breath huffing faster. 

 

“Why, Gabriel?” Jack asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

“Let me up.”

 

Jack batted his lashes, innocent looking smile on his lips. 

 

“Jack. Let. Me. Up,” Gabe repeated, focusing all his will into keeping his voice even. “Or do I have to get rough?” 

 

Jack’s eyes widened and his soft lips made small O. “You’d be rough with me?” 

 

“Very rough,” Gabe promised. 

 

“How rough?”

 

“Let me go and find out.”

 

The roots’ hold loosened. Gabe flexed, more for show than to get away, Jack did love to play, and damn if Gabe didn’t love it too. Jack’s eyes roamed Gabe’s body, appraising.

 

“I  _ will _ tear these,” Gabe bluffed, flexing his arm, pulling on his restraints. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Jack said, breathless, eyes dancing with playfulness. 

 

“Wouldn’t I?” Gabe smirked. “Do you want to take that chance?” 

 

Jack pouted, sticking out his lower lip and batting his lashes again. God, Gabe was so weak for those eyes and their devilish lashes. 

 

“Don’t hurt them,” he finally conceded, and the roots let him go, disappearing back into the soil. 

 

Gabe whipped his hand up, taking hold of Jack by the hair and yanking him to the side. Jack gasped as they rolled in the dirt, discarded bits of foliage and husks scraping at them. Gabe pinned Jack to the earth. The too-blue eyes stared up at him, feigned shock on his face. 

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“You’ve been a naughty demon,” Gabe said, letting go of Jack’s hair. “You need to be punished.” 

 

“Punished?” Jack repeated. He closed his eyes, his lashes resting on his cheeks, bringing Gabe’s attention to the faint freckles there. 

 

Gabe didn’t know he could get harder, but those adorable freckles made his erection almost painful. 

 

Jack’s eyes fluttered open again as he scraped his teeth over his lower lip, making it look even more plump and kissable. “What am I being punished for?” 

 

Gabe grinned. “Being too sexy.” He pulled out and flipped Jack over onto his stomach. 

 

Jack gasped softly, then arched his perfectly sloped back. He brought his knees under himself, lifting his ass and practically jamming it against Gabe’s hard cock. “I’m just a simple corn farmer,” he mewled, looking over his shoulder, all innocent smile and adorable dimples. “What do I know about being sexy?” 

 

“Too much,” Gabe snorted. “My pretty little liar.” He put a hand on the back of Jack’s head and pushed down, not hard, and Jack willingly went where Gabe guided him, down into the dirt. 

 

He moaned, fingers curling into the claws, scraping at the earth. He lifted his ass higher. “Plough me,” he growled, body nearly vibrating with anticipation. “Plough me hard.” 

 

Gabe chuckled, running his hand down the back of Jack’s neck and along his spine. “Who’s in charge here? You or I?”

 

“You,” Jack breathed, voice hoarse. “Please! Gabriel, please!” 

 

“How many times have I told you,” Gabe said, bending down and trailing a string of kisses up Jack’s back. He nuzzled behind Jack’s ear, into the soft, silken hair before nibbling on Jack’s earlobe. “Call me Gabe.”

 

Jack whimpered, hands digging into the soil. “Gabe,” he breathed. 

 

It was always a victory when Jack called him by a nickname. Gabe smiled. Jack should be rewarded. Gabe cupped one of the perfect asscheeks and gave it a squeeze. Jack mewled, rocking back. Gabe plastered himself to Jack’s back, putting a hand on the ground by the golden head to keep from falling.  

 

“My field need to be sown,” Jack pleaded.

 

“I know, baby, I know.” Gabe nipped at the back of Jack’s neck as he guided himself inside the warm body. 

 

It yielded easily to him, engulfing his cock completely in a snug hold. Jack moaned into the dirt. 

 

“So good,” he panted. 

 

Gabe rolled his hips forward, Jack moving with him, squeezing as Gabe pushed deeper. 

 

“Harder!” Jack demanded. 

 

Gabe snapped his hips forward, pulling out to drive back in. He pounded into a howling Jack. The rough thrusts pressing Jack’s pretty cheek deeper into the dirt. 

 

“Gabe!” Jack squealed, sounding half out of his mind. “Gabriel! Yes!”

 

Gabe loved seeing Jack like this, skin aglow, eyes closed in pleasure, lashes fluttering, mouth open with uncessinng sounds of peasure. He wanted more of them. Gabe’s free hand left the pert ass and wrapped around the dribbling cock bouncing between Jack’s legs. The hot shaft slid easily along his callused palm, drawing straggled cries from the man below him. Gabe grinned, running this thumb along the head. 

 

“So gorgeous,” he breathed against the shell of Jack’s ear. “Writhing beneath me, taking everything you want with an innocent smile on your face.” 

 

Jack whimpered, turning his face toward Gabe. “Kiss me.” 

 

Gabe sealed his lips over Jack’s despite the awkward angle. He thrust deeper, striking Jack’s prostate, making him moan into Gabe’s mouth deliciously. Gabe never wanted this to end. 

 

Jack tore his mouth away. “Cum,” he ordered. 

 

Gabe gave the cock in his hand a playful tug and Jack dissolved into moans. “I will, just want to enjoy you.” 

 

Jack’s chest dropped to the ground as his ass lifted higher and tightened. Gabe choked, nearly losing himself in the stars that blinded him. 

 

“Not fair!”

 

“Not fair you’re holding back,” Jack fired back, pressing his ass into Gabe’s hips. “ Fertilize my crops like you promised.  Give it to me! ” 

 

Gabe couldn’t disobey, he didn’t want to. He dropped his face to the back of Jack’s neck and fucked into him. They rocked back and forth, Jack’s cries escalating with every thrust. Every shout, every whimper, shot straight to Gabe’s cock until he couldn’t hold back. 

 

He bit down on Jack’s neck and thrust in one last time. He moaned in satisfaction as he filled Jack to the brim. Jack called Gabe’s name over and over as they rolled through the aftershocks together. Gabe peppered kisses along the broad shoulders, enjoying the flood of sensations that still echoed through him. 

 

When Jack whimpered softly from overstimulation, Gabe finally pulled out and flopped onto the dirt. Jack rolled into him, snuggling under Gabe’s chin and wrapping him in an embrace that included every limb. Gabe smiled and sank into the affection, returning it as he rubbed Jack’s back. 

 

“So full,” Jack hummed. 

 

“I do what I can.” Gabe kissed Jack’s forehead. 

 

They came down from the high together, cuddling in the shade of the corn, until Jack tilted his head up and nipped at Gabe’s throat. 

 

“My turn to plough you.” 

 

Gabe chuckled. “You’d best feed me first.”

 

Jack pouted, pushing himself up to his elbows, not a speck of dirt anywhere on him despite getting fucked into the ground. “Hope the pie isn’t burnt.” He shot a glare at Gabe. “If it is, it’s your fault.” 

 

Gabe smiled, reaching out and drawing Jack back to him. “You can take it out on my ass if it is.” 

 

Jack’s cornflower-blue eyes sparkled. “Promise?” 

  
  
  


The pie wasn’t burnt, but Gabe still let Jack take it out on his ass. They hardly made it through the meal. Gabe couldn’t stop touching Jack, and Jack seemed to be having a similar problem. Their problem persisted in the armchair of the small living room, against the counter of the kitchen, nearly killed them as they tired to get up the stairs, and finally into the master bedroom. When Gabe finally begged for mercy, it was late into the night. 

 

Jack curled up in his arms, seemingly asleep. Gabe ran his knuckles slowly up and down the strong back, now covered in bite and scratch marks. As mind blowing as the sex was, this was Gabe’s favorite part. Laying beside someone, cuddling, just enjoying each other’s company. It was something Gabe lacked in his life, company. He had his teams, Blackwatch, friends in Overwatch, but they all went home to someone. Gabe didn’t have that. But he could see himself coming home to Jack more than once a year. 

 

“You’re thinking,” Jack mumbled into Gabe’s chest, warm breath caressing his skin. “It’s written all over your face.” 

 

“Sorry,” Gabe mumbled. 

 

Jack’s fingers brushed against Gabe’s chest, tracing the curves and lines with gentle touches. “What were you thinking?” 

 

“How much I missed you,” Gabe said. At work, he told so many lies it exhausted him. Right now, all the wanted to do was give Jack the truth. 

 

“You’re just saying that so I’ll swoon and roll over for you.” The way Jack said it, it didn’t sound entirely playful. 

 

“I mean it,” Gabe said. His hands kept petting Jack, not wanting to waste a moment. “I always miss you. The highlight of my year is this weekend.” 

 

Jack pulled Gabe down into a lazy kiss, their tongues rolling over each other in slow waves. Gabe melted against his lover, ready to tell Ana she’d have to find a new Blackwatch Commander. 

 

“I’m still going to roll over for you whenever you can get it up again.” 

 

Gabe smiled. His dick might be tired as hell, but it bravely twitched with interest when Jack batted his lashes and ran the tips of his fingers along Gabe’s thigh. 

 

“I haven’t sown your fields enough?” he asked with a grin.

 

“Oh they’re good and fertilized,” Jack remarked, hand tracing Gabe’s flat belly one ab at a time. “It’s going to be a good harvest next year.” The glow of his eyes brightened for a moment. “But I want more of you. I can’t get enough.” 

 

“Greedy little corn demon,” Gabe admonished, cupping Jack’s ass in his hands. “Never full no matter how much I give.” 

 

Jack ran the backs of his fingers along Gabe’s hip. “I wasn’t always a demon you know,” he said. 

 

Gabe blinked, watching Jack’s handsome face take on a melancholy expression. He smiled, but there was no joy in it. 

 

“I used to be a god once, long ago.” He let his fingers glide down to Gabe’s thigh. “Humans would come to me, stay with me for a year, and I would return them to their people in exchange for another lover.” 

 

“Sounds nice,” Gabe said softly, not sure how to break Jack out of his melancholy mood, or why he was so damn jealous of the lovers that got to have Jack as their own for an entire year.

 

“It was,” Jack confirmed. “I was kind and generous. The more I loved my humans, the better their harvest. They would even hold festivals in my honor.” He grinned. “I would only eat the ones who disrespected me. But that was rare.” He scooted closer, nuzzing into Gabe’s chest. 

 

Gabe wrapped him in his arms. Why had become a demon then? “What happened?”

 

“People stopped coming,” Jack said. “Slowly at first, then with longer and longer waits between lovers. Then never again. No one came to sow my fields, or plough them. They only took the harvest, and never gave anything back. So I took them.” 

 

That’s why Jack ate people? Because no one loved him? 

 

“It’s been ages since I had anyone in my fields,” Jack sighed. “You’re the only one who’s returned.” 

 

“Well, to be fair, you did eat the others.” 

 

Jack shrugged. “They only wanted to take from me. But you, you wanted to give.” He kissed one of Gabe’s nipples. “Just like old times. I will always return you to your people, Gabriel, because you always give and never take.” 

 

“The only thing I want is you,” Gabe said. 

 

“And you have me,” Jack sighed. “I am yours and you are mine.” 

 

Gabe held him close, petting the strong, golden back. What if he could have what he really wanted? What if he could come home from work to Jack? For more than just a few days or a year. What if it could be longer? “Would you ever... want to come with me?” he asked. 

 

Jack entwined their legs, rubbing his toes along Gabe’s calves. “Can and want are two very different things.” 

 

“Even for a day?” Gabe asked. “Just to see my world?”

 

Jack chuckled. “I have internet and cable, I’ve seen your world.” 

 

“But with me,” Gabe said. He smiled. “You can’t leave your fields, can you? Maybe, I don’t know, we could plant you a new field in my backyard? ” 

 

Jack looked up, too-blue eyes glowing brightly in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. In a blur of movement, Gabe was on his back again, Jack plastered to his chest, nose and lips a breath away from Gabe’s. 

 

“Do you mean that, Gabriel Reyes?” Jack asked, his rough voice a velvet purr. 

 

Gabe nodded. “Maybe more than one field,” he said. “Maybe you could have some land close to wherever I am.” 

 

Jack shivered, a wanton moan pouring from his lips. “And I could have you whenever I wanted?” he asked. 

 

“Whenever,” Gabe promised. 

 

Jack’s smile was almost feral in its intensity. It made Gabe wary and shot a bolt of pleasure through him at the same time. His cock pulsed with great interest at the sound of Jack’s moan.

 

“I will go with you,” Jack said. “And we will put down roots. But first— ” He rubbed his plush ass against Gabe’s hard cock. “I’m going to need more seeds.” 

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Gabe waited patiently. The small stocks of corn had taken root and grown far faster than normal plants. Well, at least he thought so. He had no idea how fast corn was supposed to grow. But still, it’d been months. Or maybe weeks. Whatever it was, it’d been too long for him. But every day, he made time to stop by the little plot he had on base, just to see. The stalks were nearly as tall as he was now. Maybe today. Jesse and Genji constantly joked that he’d be eaten by the corn if he wasn’t careful. Gabe had no such fear. Though, he did fear for anyone who disrespected corn within earshot of the stalk. He groaned. Damn it, he’d made a corny pun. Fuck. And now a second one. 

 

_ Gabriel…. _

 

He smiled as something moved in the shadows of the young crop. 

 

_Gabriel…._ _Come take a closer look at my field…._

 

A pair of too-blue eyes glowed in the darkness. Gabe shed his hoodie and stepped into the corn as his god beckoned him. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Gone To Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm weak for sexy corn demon/harvest god Jack. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

**Gone To Seed**

 

Day Five: Empire of Dirt

 

The sun raced across the unobstructed sky. Jack strolled along the rows of corn, his empire of dirt and water and sunlight, all coming together to give rise to new life. He trailed his hands along the emerald green stalks. He could feel the life flowing through them, each one strong and perfect.

 

He smiled. Such beauty, all made possible by one man. He sighed. Gabriel had stolen his heart like no other lover had. Jack was bordering on falling in love with him. And wouldn’t that be dangerous? 

 

Something tugged on Jack’s being. He paused, cocking his head and listening. The little voices were… not voices exactly. Curious. Jack put aside his inspection of his empire to follow the tug. In the exact middle of his field, he found it. 

 

It looked like the rest of its siblings, emerald stalk growing tall with just the barest hint of gold. But there were too many ears. Normally, his crops had two. This stalk had ten tiny ears. The silk of each was still red and unripe while its siblings were all on track to mature in time for harvest. 

 

“Interesting.” Jack reached out, cupping one of the ears in his palm. 

 

It was soft, squishy even. Jack ran a thumb along the ear, smile on his face. He could not sway the stalk into maturity. Even more interesting. 

 

“Well now… what am I do with you?” 

 

The stalk stayed silent. Jack would just have to wait for the harvest. 

  
  
  
  


Tired, exhausted, and smelling like body odor and Venetian canals, Gabe trudged off the dropship.

 

He dropped his bag by his barrack door and hit the shower. The second he stepped out, his phone rang. 

 

“Commander Reyes,” he grunted. 

 

“Commander Reyes?” came a rumbling voice. “Well now, you let just anyone call you that?”

 

“Jack,” Gabe said, leaning against the kitchen table. “How do you always know the perfect time to call?” 

 

“It’s a gift.”

 

Even over the phone, Jack felt like open space and sunshine on skin. After all the shit Gabe had been through this mission, hearing Jack’s voice made him smile. He wished Jack would have been here, but he knew Jack was needed on his land. 

 

“Harvest must be over by now. How’d it go?” 

 

“Good, good,” Jack said. 

 

There was a pregnant pause in the silence that followed. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Was he upset Gabe hadn’t been able to be there for the harvest like every other year?

 

“Nothing's wrong, I just... really need you,” Jack said. “Could you come to me?” 

 

Gabe let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding. The idea of Jack upset with him made his chest feel like it was in a vice. “Sure, I’ll jog down to the little plot in about ten, sound good?” 

 

There was another pause. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“I… can’t right now,” Jack said. 

 

Was it Gabe’s imagination, or did Jack sound a little sheepish? 

 

“You can’t what exactly?”

 

“I can’t… come get you.”

 

Oh, Jack was definitely sheepish. “You can’t you do the whole wormhole thing with the corn? Is it a harvest time deal?”

 

“Something like that. I can’t explain it over the phone. Please come?” 

 

Gabe checked the clock on the wall. Eight hour time difference, a fifteen day mission, the flight. But Jack, in all their years together, had never asked Gabe to come. He’d never asked Gabe for anything. Plus, he did have some time off.  And Ana  _ had _ been on his ass about taking a break.

 

“Yeah, Jack. I’ll catch the first flight out of here.”

 

“Thank you, Gabriel. I reserved a car for you.”

 

“That was sweet.”

 

“There’s something I want to show you when you get here.” 

 

Gabe grinned. “A sexy something?”

 

Jack laughed. “You’ll see when you get here.”

  
  
  
  


Gabe pulled the rental to a halt outside the farm house. The fields were all empty and flat. It was a little unnerving. He’d never been here after the harvest before. He pulled his bag out of the trunk and went up the stairs to the porch. The door opened for him. A heavenly scent rolled out of the door and enveloped him. Gabe inhaled. 

 

“Oh man, that smells amazing,” he said, walking inside. 

 

The big table had a blue tablecloth draped over it and nearly every inch was laden with food. Steamed and buttered corn on the cob, fluffy mashed potatoes, farm fresh green beans, baked lamb chops, deviled eggs, cold-sliced ham. Enough food for a small army. Or one hungry super soldier. 

 

“Is this the surprise you had for me?” Gabe asked, walking over to the table. He dipped a finger into the potatoes. 

 

A hand came out of nowhere and slapped him away. Gabe looked up. Jack was in a blue and white checked shirt with the top buttons left undone, giving a teasing glimpse of the perfect chest and the dusting of golden chest hair. Well faded jeans hugged his hips, and that adorable little corn-print apron wrapped around his waist. That apron with its blue ruffle trim drove Gabe crazy. 

 

“You didn’t even wash your hands,” Jack said with a fake exasperated voice. “Now you have to eat all of them yourself.” 

 

“I could eat all of this myself,” Gabe said, looking Jack up and down. 

 

Jack smiled. “Shouldn’t you look at the food when you say that?” 

 

“I’m looking at exactly what I want to eat.” 

 

Jack set the basket of rolls he held on the table and smiled. He took Gabe’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and licking Gabe’s potato coated finger. Gabe licked his lips as Jack wrapped his mouth around the finger and sucked softly. 

 

“Mm,” Jack moaned. “Needs more butter.” 

 

“Let me see.” Gabe swooped in, pressing his lips to Jack’s and slipping his tongue inside the warm mouth. 

 

Jack made a soft whimpering sound as he wrapped his arms Gabe’s neck. 

 

Gabe spun them around and lifted Jack onto the table. 

 

“What are you doing?” Jack demanded with a grin. 

 

“You were right,” Gabe said, pushing Jack down onto his back. “Needs more butter.” 

 

He grabbed the butter dish sitting beside the potatoes and pulled it over. Jack watched his every move with those too-blue eyes. Carefully, Gabe dipped his finger into the butter and brought it over Jack’s chest, slathering it over him. 

 

Jack groaned, hands coming up and flicking open the buttons of his shirt. Gabe leaned down, running his mouth and tongue over every inch of the warm, buttery skin. Jack tore his shirt open for him. 

 

“Hm, better,” Gabe purred. He dipped his fingers into the butter again, drizzling it over the pert, pink nipples. 

 

He slid his hands up, cupping Jack’s pecs and squishing them together before burying his mouth into the sweet center. 

 

Jack chuckled softly, wrapping his legs around Gabe’s waist. “Is that enough butter for you? Or shall I get us another stick?” 

 

“Mm, I’m good right where I am,” Gabe said. 

 

Jack smiled and his dimples came out. Oh yes, that look was worth the long ass flight. He ran his hands along Gabe’s shoulders. 

 

“Missed you.” 

 

“Missed you too.”

 

Jack’s hands went for his apron ties. Gabe stopped them. 

 

“Leave it,” he said, reaching under the apron and tugging off the tight jeans. 

 

Jack bit his lip as his pants dropped to the floor, leaving him with nothing but butter and that infuriatingly sexy apron. The material bunched at his hips as it tented up. Gabe snarled as Jack’s cock stood to greet him, the apron’s lacey ruffle draped over the head as if it were shy. Fuck, if that wasn’t the hottest thing on Earth. 

 

Jack batted his long lashes, lifting his hips. The lace pulled back, revealing a little more of its thick secret. “Hungry, Gabriel?” 

 

“Starving.”  

 

“Come get your fill then.” 

 

Gabe growled, leaning down to crush his lips to Jack’s and kiss him until neither of them could breathe. He was stopped by Jack’s hands stuffing mashed potatoes in his mouth. 

 

Gabe swallowed the food, biting playfully at the fingers as Jack laughed. 

 

“What?” he asked, all coy innocence. “You said you were hungry.” 

 

Gabe licked his lips, but he knew there were still potatoes all over his face. Jack pulled him down, kissing, nipping, licking away the food. Gabe went in for another kiss and found a slice of ham stuffed in his face. He ate it, licking at Jack’s fingers. 

 

“Are we fucking or eating?” he laughed. 

 

“Someone has to feed you,” Jack said, pushing a deviled egg past Gabe’s lips. “You have a one track mind.”

 

Gabe ignored the smear of egg on his cheek and finally recaptured Jack’s mouth. Jack moaned, and that tasted better than any meal. Gabe wrapped his hand around Jack’s hot shaft, stroking it up and down.

 

“Gabriel!” Jack panted. His hands found Gabe’s pants and pried them open. “Plough me!” His hand wrapped around Gabe’s freed cock. “I want you inside of me, now!” 

 

Gabe didn’t know how he got lube and got Jack prepped. All he knew was that being hand fed a home cooked meal was a fantasy he never knew he was horny for. He didn’t know what tasted better, the meal, or the cook. Jack moaned, clutched at the back of Gabe’s neck, desperately bringing their lips together. 

 

“Please, Gabriel, I need you inside of me.”

 

“Yes,  _ mi sol _ ,” Gabe purred, lining himself up and pressing inside. 

 

Jack’s body yielded easily, swallowing Gabe to the hilt with no resistance. 

 

“Fuck,” Gabe breathed. “Jesus, Jack, that’s never happened before.” 

 

“Need it,” Jack panted, lifting his hips. “Need it, need you, need to be full. Please.” 

 

Gabe trust in, making the heavy table scoot an inch across the floor. He pulled out, Jack’s body tightening around him, trying to keep him in, before he rammed back inside. Jack’s head fell back, exposing his neck. Gabe took full advantage, biting and sucking on the pale throat. 

 

“Yes!” Jack’s nails bit into the back of Gabe’s neck. “Yes! More!” 

 

Gabe grunted, fucking into his lover with abandon. He missed him, missed the feeling he only got with Jack. 

 

“Fuck me,” Jack melwled. “Oh, please, my love. Fill me, I need it.”

 

“My love,” Gabe repeated, angling his thrusts to hit the spot deep inside Jack. “I missed you so much.” 

 

“Yes!” Jack cried as Gabe hit his prostate. “Yes, Gabriel, Yes! Again!” 

 

Gabe fucked harder, striking the sweet spot over and over. Jack screamed his pleasure, biting and kissing whatever part of Gabe he could reach until the breath seemed stolen from his lungs. 

 

Gabe watched, transfixed as he brought Jack to orgasm. The too-blue eyes glowed golden, the blond hair shone like the sun. Jack never looked more like a god than in the moment of pure bliss. Jack reached up and pulled them together, sealing his mouth of Gabe’s. 

 

It was like a circuit connecting. Gabe felt electric, power and ecstasy flowing through him until his world went white and his mind blank. 

 

He came back to himself who knew how long later. Jack’s hands rubbed the back of his head, lulling him back into dozing in the afterglow. 

 

“Exactly what I needed,” Jack sighed to himself. “It’s almost time.” 

 

“Time for what?” Gabe mumbled into the buttery chest he had face planted into. 

 

Jack chuckled. “Time for you to eat, my  _ cornsort _ .” His fingers ran down Gabe’s back. 

 

“Not hungry for food,” Gabe mumbled, sucking softly on one of the perky nipples. “Want you.” 

 

“After you eat,” Jack said, not doing anything to force Gabe off of him. 

 

Gabe’s stomach rumbled. He was starving. And if he wanted to spend the next few days making love, he needed his strength. Slowly, he pushed himself up. 

 

“Fine. But only if you sit in my lap and feed me.” 

 

Jack smirked. “I made pecan pie for dessert if you’re good.” 

 

“Can I eat it off your abs?”

 

Jack chuckled. “How else would one eat pie?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jack rolling over woke Gabe from the food and sex coma. He groaned, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover. 

 

“Don’t move, you’re so warm.” 

 

Jack chuckled, his voice soft as windchimes. His hands rubbed Gabe’s, slowly sliding down to lace their fingers together. 

 

“Are you rested?” 

 

Gabe moaned, nuzzling his nose into Jack’s hair, sliding his stiff cock along the cleft of Jack’s ass. “Rested and ready for more.” 

 

Jack patted Gabe’s hand. “In time, my love. I still have something to show you.” 

 

“Is it how pretty you look riding my cock? Because I love when you show me that.” 

 

Jack leaned back, twisting his shoulders until he could reach his lips to Gabe’s. “This is more important.”

 

“What could be more important that making love to you?” 

 

Jack grinned a sly, little grin. “Come with me.” 

 

Before Gabe could stop him, Jack had slipped out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, cutting off the view of that gloriously perfect ass. Gabe sighed and followed his lover out of bed. He dressed and trailed behind Jack down the stairs and out of the house. 

 

The moon was full, but despite the brightness, hundreds of billions of stars still glittered in the sky. It might as well have been day time for how bright it was. Jack’s golden glow was muted in the moonlight, but his skin seemed to shimmer like starlight. 

 

“Fuck,” Gabe said. 

 

Jack turned to him, his bright-blue eyes curious. 

 

“You’re just so pretty,” Gabe said. 

 

The smile that split Jack’s face was angelic. “You are too.” He held out a hand. “Come with me.” 

 

Gabe reached out and took the hand, letting Jack lead him away from the house. They walked hand in hand through what was usually rows of corn. Now, it was little more than rows of dirt, scattered with bits and bobs left over from the harvest. 

 

“Romantic,” Gabe said. “Taking a walk in the moonlight. Is that what you wanted me to see?”

 

“Nope,” Jack said, still beaming as he swung their linked hands back and forth. “It’s nice, but not nearly as good as what I have to show you.” 

 

Gabe gently nudged Jack’s shoulder with his own. “Going to keep me in suspense all night?” 

 

“Just a little further,” Jack promised. “It’s in the very center of my fields.”

 

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way. Gabe didn’t see anything more than dirt, dirt, and some more dirt. It wasn’t like anything could be hiding out here. Jack brought them to a halt. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Jack said. 

 

Gabe gave him a sceptical look. Jack gave him back the puppy dog eyes and batted his lashes. With a sigh, Gabe gave in and closed his eyes. A soft kiss was pressed to each eyelid. 

 

“You can open them now.” 

 

A single stalk of corn stood in front of them that certainly hadn’t been there when Gabe closed his eyes. 

 

“This is what you wanted to show me?”

 

“Yes,” Jack said, beaming. He turned, looking lovely at the stock. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

 

It looked like a normal corn to Gabe. But then, corn was kind of a big deal to Jack. “Yeah, it’s great.”

 

“Come closer,” Jack said, stepping up the stock. “Look at this.” He reached up and cupped a small ear of corn in his palm. 

 

“Isn’t corn on the cob supposed to be bigger than that?” Gabe asked, stepping to Jack’s side. 

 

“This isn’t corn, my love,” Jack said. “Put your hand on it, we can only harvest them together.” 

 

Weird. But then, Gabe was long distance dating a harvest demon-slash-god. Weird went out the window awhile ago. He reached up, putting his hand over Jack’s. Together, they pulled the ear off the stalk. It came away easily. Jack kept it, moving their hands to the next, and the next. Ten in total. Jack held them in his arms like they were the most precious things on Earth.

 

“Perfection,” Jack sighed. 

 

“You  _ really _ like corn.” 

 

Jack laughed, offering the bunch to Gabe. “Open one.”

 

“Open one?”

 

“It’s easy, city boy. Pull one of the leaves back.” 

 

Gabe picked one of the odd shaped ears and held it. It was lighter than he expected, and soft to the touch, squishy even. What the hell kind of corn was this? He grabbed one of the leaves and pulled it back. It came away easily, relieving a small, round, black, something inside. 

 

Jack sucked in a breath. “Oh, Gabriel! It’s beautiful.” 

 

Gabe starred as the black moved. It rolled over, stumply little “arms” stretching as a little white face came into view. Though, face wasn’t exactly the right word for it. It at most looked more like a little white mask with black eye and nose slits. But the slits blinked up at him, staring. 

 

“Jack… what is this?” 

 

The little black and white thing reached up for him, cheeping softly. 

 

“A seedling,” Jack said, almost dreamily. 

 

The other ears of not corn peeled on their own, revealing more little black and white creatures. They looked up at Jack, then Gabe, then all started cheeping. 

 

“What do you mean seedlings?” Gabe asked. They looked more like beans than seeds. “Is this a… corn god thing?”

 

“Yes,” Jack said, smiling at the seedlings. “Gabriel, they’re our children.” 

 

Gabe’s eyes widened as his brain stalled out. It kept going around in a circle of “children, children, our children.” 

 

“Don’t look so worried,” Jack said, smiling, but it wasn't as wide as before. “You’re under no obligations. I just wanted you to see them and know you’ve given me the greatest gift.” 

 

Gabe’s brain was still stuck in the loop. “These are children?  _ Our _ children? As in, you were pregnant?” 

 

The little bean-seed thing cheaped happily, rolling out of its corn husk and into Gabe’s palm. 

 

Jack gave him a pitying smile. “Gabriel, I’m a harvest god. I’m  _ constantly _ pregnant with the harvest. This is different.”

 

The beans cheeped louder. Jack carefully ran a finger over each one and they quieted. 

 

“These seeds were created out of love. They’ll grow into little gods and goddesses in time.” He looked up at Gabe. “And it’s all thanks to you.”

 

Gabe looked at Jack, the beans, the bean in his hand, then back to Jack. His brain just… wasn’t wrapping around what was happening. “I….” 

 

“It’s a lot for a mortal to process,” Jack said, stepping closer and offering his hand to the bean Gabe held. “Like I said, you don’t have to do anything. You won’t have to see them again if you don’t want to.” 

 

The little bean refused to go to Jack. It toddled down Gabe’s arm and plastered itself against his chest, peeping sadly. Gabe’s heart melted. He put a hand over the little thing that was shaking. Was it cold? Upset? 

 

“No,” he said, cradling it against him. “I’m just… wrapping my mind around this. We have babies. Er, seeds.” 

 

The little bean purred happily and curled itself into Gabe’s shirt. 

 

“Um, do I owe you child support now?” 

 

Jack laughed and leaned over, pecking Gabe on the cheek. “The only thing I require is your love. Come, let's bring them back to the house.” 

 

Gabe rubbed his little stowaway bean as they walked. Was it wrong that he didn’t exactly feel like a father? Was that just the shock? It happened so fast. Was he a bad father already? He still hadn’t rebooted yet. He would have thought after so many years getting used to Jack’s supernatural quirks, this wouldn’t surprise him. But it did. He was a father.

 

“Will they stay like this?” 

 

“No,” Jack said, sounding a little sad about it. “We’ll nurture them and they’ll grow into their own.” 

 

“Like, grow into people?” 

 

Jack smiled. “Yes. In time. They will be seedlings for a while.” 

 

The bean-seed in Gabe’s shirt let out the biggest little yawn and nestled into Gabe’s palm. 

 

“They’re really cute.”

 

“They take after you,” Jack said, grinning. 

 

“How can you tell? They all look the same.” 

 

“I can tell these things.” Jack’s grin got wider. “I think I’m in love with you, Gabriel Reyes.” 

 

Gabe smiled back. The L-word didn’t bother him at all. “You know, Jack, I think I love you too.” 

 

They got to the house and made up a little basket full of pillows and blankets and put the beans down to bed. Jack had to pry the one out of Gabe’s shirt to put it with its sleeping siblings. All together, they looked like a mush of black cotton balls. Soft peeps came from them every once in a while and tugged on Gabe’s heartstrings. 

 

“Well,” Jack asked. “How do you feel?” 

 

Gabe ran his fingers through his hair. “Not going to lie, still confused as hell, but I figure, I’m in love with a corn god, and he had some seed babies. I signed up for weird when I made that deal with you.” 

 

“But you… like them?” Jack asked. 

 

Gabe smiled down at the little beans sleeping away, oblivious to the world. “I think I love them. Just like I love you.” 

 

Jack interlaced their fingers and leaned his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Good.” 

 

Gabe kissed Jack’s head and squeezed his hand. 

 

“So,” Jack began, rubbing the back of Gabe’s hand with his thumb. “How do you feel about having more?” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here wants to see more seedlings? :D
> 
> If anyone's curious what Jack's apron looks like....  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/585498520/corn-on-the-cob-apron-for-women-retro?ref=shop_home_active_19

**Author's Note:**

> Good news guys! I got a brand new job! :D It starts tomorrow! So this fic was a little late, I'm sorry! But hopefully this will be a great step for me! I'm finally out of the shithole I was in! 
> 
> My next fic WON'T be posted next Sunday, you'll be getting a super special Halloween story!! I hope everyone is ready for something interesting.


End file.
